User blog:JohnMarstonJR/Red Dead Short Story.
As John walked in to the saloon he was offered a drink by the bartender. "No thank you kind sir, I'm lookin' for a tall, tan man, maybe 6 foot 3, dark hair if you seen him," Asked John. " Why I don't know, maybe you could refresh my memory,"the bartender gestured. John reached in his pocket and slid him a nickel across the table, making a loud sound. " If his name is Hershel Maple, he's over there." John, caustiously walked over to him and lightly taped him on his cow hide covered shoulder. " Yes, sir do you need anything," Maple asked. " The Armadillo Sheriff would like to see you," John said in a low tone voice. Maple stood up, reached for his Cattleman in it's holster and looked up to see John already pointing his at him. " You got me. Why did the sheriff send YOU," Maple asked curiously. " He had more important things to do than come lookin for a man like you," John said in a mocking voice. " Did he really say that or are you just makin it up," Maple wanted to know. " Why don't you ask him when we get there," John put a lasso around his hands and shoved him in the wagon. When they made it to Armadillo, he pulled him out and took him inside to the Sheriff. " Why thank you John he was wanted for petty theft and first degree murder, here's yer reward for the hard work," " I don't need it thank you very much you can keep it," John said rejecting his reward of 2 dollars. " you'll regret this," yelled Maple as John left the Sheriffs office. THREE MONTHS LATER " Why hello Marston," said a strangely familliar voice. John whirled around to see Hershel Maple with his cattleman fully loaded already out of its holester pointed at his head. " Hello Maple, I thought you were in jail," " I got out early for good behavior, John,'' said Maple " Remember how I said You would regret puttin me in jail,'' " Well, that time is now," Maple said cockily as he tried to fire but got a face full of Marstons elbow. He let out a curse and tried to defend him self from the on coming blows and evently was got down to his hands and knees. He looked up to Marston, once again, pointing his and Maples revolvers at him. " Get up son," said Marston " Why? So you can take me in again," " No. so we can settle this like men," John said throwig Maples revolver at him. John challengened Maple to a duel. A real man never backs down from a challenge. By the time Maple pulled his gun out of his holster, John firedtwo shots. One hit Maple in the right forearm forceing Maple to drop his wepon and the other bullet just missed his head and took of his hat and a piece of hair. John walked up to him and said this, " If you set foot in Armadillo, Macfarlenes Ranch, or Black water while I'm there, you'll be in yer early grave. Maple ran off clinching his wounded forearm dripping blood making a trail in the tan dirt. END Did you like it? Post yer comment here. Category:Blog posts